


but the bruises down my back don't mean a damn thing

by madderthanthehatter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madderthanthehatter/pseuds/madderthanthehatter
Summary: A girl from our universe dies and finds herself in an interesting situation when she realizes she's in the world of Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	but the bruises down my back don't mean a damn thing

I died and something went _wrong_. Not the actual dying part, that was to be expected. After all, everybody dies eventually.

No, what went wrong is what happened after that.

I had just been an ordinary person, there was nothing especially interesting about me. I went to work, came home, laid about, slept, and the cycle repeated. Everyday the same thing. Even my death was nothing too exciting. I had been alone at home eating, and then I choked. I desperately tried to dislodge what I had been eating, but I was so frantic that I couldn’t think straight, eventually leading me to die. I hadn’t been concerned with it in that moment but thinking about it now, I’m sure that the scene will be mildly traumatizing for whoever finds my body. Just some girl face down on the floor of her living room with no pants on watching the food network. What a scene for them to describe in their therapy appointment they schedule for the very next day.

I suppose none of that matters now though. That life is over now and there is nothing I can do about it. Don’t cry over spilled milk and all that.

I had never given much thought to what death must be like. I had just accepted that it would happen at some point and moved on with my day. I wish now I had thought about it even a little, although I guess it still wouldn’t change anything about my current situation.

Like I said though, the dying part was not what went wrong. What did go wrong was my soul getting ** _tangled_ **with another.

As my soul was entering what I had loving dubbed the Void of Eternity, another soul crashed into mine. The action caused us to twist and turn, wrapping and unwrapping around one another. I couldn't even begin tell where I began and where they ended.

After tumbling for what felt like eternity we finally slowed down. and started to just drift along. During which I realized that where there once was two souls, there was now only one.

There was hardly anything left of the individual souls that we had started with. Before me, they had been a shinning gold, so bright it hurt to look at with the naked eye.

The me before them, had been a soft white color, not the loudest or the brightest, but comforting in its simplicity. Now however, We were a light golden color. We had retained my softness but gained their coloring. It was a stark difference to what we had both been individually.

I don’t know how long we drifted through the Void, but it was enough time to get to know my new half. I learned that prior to being fused to me they had already been two people. The two had occupied the same soul, causing balance between the two of them. But when they had collided with me it threw their balance off and they became lost within each other causing the two of them to be mashed and mixed into one.

They had never been one before, and out of desperation they had latched onto me trying to reach the same level of equilibrium they had once had.

A lot of things just made sense as a floating ball of light. There was no panic or stress about being apart of a we now. I wasn’t desperately thinking of a way to separate myself from them, it was just simply a fact now. Everybody lives, everybody dies, and my soul was forever fused to theirs. It didn’t feel uncomfortable or terrifying being with them, but rather it made me feel full of life. Like I was practically bursting at the seams with it.

Together we learned that we had existed in two distinctly different realities and I had apparently accidentally stumbled into their reality via a bridge that no longer existed. We realized that I had very specific information about their reality through a show I had watched called Fairy Tail. I had been merged with someone I had seen on a screen before. They had been Gemini, one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits.

Time was weird here in the Void, I couldn’t tell how long it had been since I had been here or even how long it had been since I met Gemini, but we couldn’t stay here forever.

Luckily Gemini knew their way around pretty well and after we had settled into ourselves, they maneuvered us out of the Void and into their Spirit world.

Reforming into a body was weird when it felt like I had spent so much time without one, but it was like riding a bike you never forgot how to ride one and I quickly grew accustomed to it. Like I had never been without one in the first place.

Something I learned pretty quickly though is that I seemed to be the main controller of the body. Gemini took more of a backseat role instead of being in the front, they were still fully present but seemed to not want to be in control.

Lazy, but fine with me as long as we could function.

Looking around it was something that I had previously only seen in Sci-Fi films. Everything just looked so magical, there was simply no other way to describe it. This world seemed to be made up of all sorts of colors and glittering stars, causing an almost mesmerizing affect.Gemini seemed amused my reactions and gently mentally steered me towards our section of the Spirit world.

As far as I could understand every spirit had their own sector of the world only accessible to that spirit and others that they had given permission to be there. There also seemed public spaces where everybody could mingle together freely.

Gemini led me to our area and then promptly put us on a lockdown so to speak. Meaning no other spirits had our permission to enter and the ones that could have been around were transported to the nearest public area. We needed to be alone for a while before we were ready to socialize and explain what had happened to us.

Our sector was just as beautiful and enchanting as everything else I had seen since being here. There were several rock formations that shimmered with greys and purples, knee high lilac grass that swayed with the ever present wind, and on my left hand side there was a small lake. Wanting to investigate my surroundings a bit I made my way to the water, letting my hand drag through the grass as I walked. It was softer than any grass I could remember touching before.

Finally getting to the lake’s edge I dropped to my knees to look into the water the dirt staining my pants in the process. The water was a startling blue and so clear you could see all the way down to the bottom. The surface of the lake had the appearance of a mirror it was so glassy and in the process of investigating I caught a glimpse of our body.

I had a decidedly feminine appearance with long light blue hair and blue eyes. I had a feeling the female appearance was more for me than it was for Gemini, l get the feeling that they didn't really care what we looked like . While I was busy looking at our reflection, Gemini was trying to get my attention. Giving one last look at us, I stood up and walked over to one of the medium sized rocks and took a seat so I could focus entirely on them.

We spend some time figuring out what we wanted to do now that we were no longer in the Void. The first thing they wanted to draw my attention to is the name situation. I had been referring to them as Gemini this whole time when that was incorrect. Together we were Gemini not just them. While we shared a body and soul, there were still two minds with different personalities and feelings within it. So the need for individual names was a need at least between the two of us. Just to make it easy on ourselves we decided to just split the name between us. They would take Gem and I decided to take the rest of mini and call myself Mina. There, individual identities done. Now we just had to figure out what to do with ourselves 

**Author's Note:**

> How do stories start? Some with a bang and some with a whimper. I have hope that this one will start off with a bang, but I fear it may be the latter.  
> Anyways, this was all born from a desire to read something and not finding anything I was satisfied with. I feel as if I have depleted all of my options so naturally the only thing left to do was make my own. 
> 
> Unlike Lucy, I've never wanted to be an author and writing doesn't come naturally to me. Every time I put pen to paper it feels like I’m dragging the words from a tar pit. Each one sticky and unwilling to be pried apart from the ones around it.  
> Anyways, if there is anyone reading this I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a fanfiction.


End file.
